Multi-component displays generally include multiple display screens in a stacked arrangement. Each display screen can display images, thereby providing visual depth and other visual effects that a single display screen cannot. Additionally, diffusers, filters or other interstitial layers are often disposed between the display screens for altering characteristics of the multi-component display.
Diffusers are commonly used in multi-component displays to reduce the effect of banding or other repeated patterns, commonly known as Moiré interference. Moiré interference is introduced when display screens are stacked to form a multi-component display, and is typically caused by interference between color filters and the matrix of each display screen which covers the traces, leads and transistors allocated to each pixel. The distance between the rear display screen and the diffuser, as well as the scattering properties of the diffuser itself, can be varied to reduce Moiré interference.
Although diffusers are capable of reducing Moiré interference, they blur images displayed on a rear display screen of the multi-component display. Thus, steps can be taken to optimize the tradeoff between Moiré interference and blurriness by varying the scattering properties of the diffuser and/or varying the distance between the rear display screen and the diffuser. As a result, conventional multi-component displays blur images displayed on the rear display screen in an effort to reduce Moiré interference.